Tommy Ross (2013)
Tommy Ross is one of the main characters in Carrie (2013). He is portrayed by Ansel Elgort. History In the 2013 version of the film, Tommy seemed to be very popular and likeable. He is first introduced when he is kissing Sue right before she goes to play pool volleyball. Then he looks at Carrie, when she looks over at him and smiles. Like the previous movie versions, Sue asks Tommy to take Carrie to the prom. He refuses at first, but then does it because of his love for Sue. He also makes love with Sue, which causes her to get pregnant later. When Tommy asks Carrie to the prom she is very shy at first and leaves. Then he follows her into the hallway and tries to convince her again, but she runs away with tears in her eyes. Tommy and Sue are forced to talk to Miss Desjardin about taking Carrie to the prom, because Carrie told her all about Tommy asking her to prom, Miss Desjardin warns them not to play a joke on Carrie, but Tommy and Sue say they won't and the bell rings, causing them both to leave.Tommy drives to Carrie's house about to go on the front stairs, but Carrie quickly runs in front of him.He finally asks again and Carrie accepts hesitantly because of her afraid that her mom will come, but later smiles when he goes into his car. Tommy is seen getting ready with his buddies and trying to find a perfect tuxedo, helpings most of them. He then picks up Carrie and she asks if she looks okay and he replies saying, "You look beautiful."Then, he helps her down the stairs into the Limo he rented for them. Before they go into the prom Tommy asks if Carrie wants to wait for a few seconds, and she replies saying, "Yes." Then Tommy escorts Carrie to the gymnasium as they watch in wonder of how beautiful the prom looks.Carrie and Tommy then go on the dance floor and dance to the slow song "Dust to Dust." Later on, Tommy says to Carrie to vote for them and she refuses at first, but then votes for them. She also papercuts herself (adding tension to the movie). Tommy asks, "Did you hurt yourself?" Carrie says no and then smiles. When Tommy and Carrie win, he smiles and brings Carrie up onto the stage. As he walks on stage, he is seen high fiving and fist bumping some of his friends. He also shows Carrie the screen, where she is seen with him and everyone else clapping for them. They begin to hold each others hands and smile. Tommy smiles and looks at Carrie. After the long argument with Sue and Miss Desjardin, Chris pulls the rope, which causes the blood to splash all over Carrie, making an effect and some splattering on Tommy's tuxedo, splashing half of his face. ommy looks disturbed when the blood is on him and when Carrie looks over to him surprised, he then says, "What the hell?!" Then Carrie's humilation video shows on the screens. Tommy notices it and says "Carrie, wait, Carrie!" After Carrie pushes Miss Desjardin to the ground, the bucket falls on Tommy hitting him in the skull, killing him. He then lays on the ground with his lifeless eyes opened. Carrie mourns to his side, notices Billy's glasses, realises in full the prank was intentional and starts the prom massacre. Sue finds out after the massacre through Carrie, that she is pregnant with Tommy´s child, a girl, and decides to have it. Trivia * In Director's Cut, it is revealed that Tommy's body was rescued, and his corpse was brought out on a stretcher. While Sue looks at his dead body, Miss Desjardin says she's sorry for what has happened. Gallery alex-russell-kissing-shirtless-in-carrie-movie-2013-1024x411zre.jpg Tommy2.jpg Tommy.jpg IMG_05.jpg|Tommy's name on the Prom King and Queen ballot carrie_2013_34.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonists Category:2013 Category:Lovers Category:Carrie characters Category:Carrie (2013) characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fathers Category:Jocks Category:Camogie Players Category:Blonde characters